Tea
by Chergui
Summary: Sephiroth takes cruel advantage of a woman sent to make his tea- now uncensored


I nervously smooth my hair as I sat and waited for the General. This was the fourth time I had been summoned to Shinra Headquarters to preform a Wutainese tea ceremony for him. It is especially nerve racking because Sephiroth insists that everything be perfect. All the elements, from the flower arrangement to the type of tea bowls used must be correct. I have to go through Shinra's enormous inventory of museum quality objects to find the perfect items, and I am never to use the same thing twice. Sephiroth would consider anything less pure laziness.

I stare at the niche where an ink painting of an owl hangs and a seasonally appropriate arrangement of goldenrod stands in a low earthenware vase. Everything about the little room, from the hand woven floor mats bordered in silk to the exotic wood beams in the ceiling is exquisite. I marvel at the extravagance.

Suddenly, I hear the outer door to the tea room slide open on it's wooden track. I can hear him taking off his long black boots, leather sliding over leather. A few moments later, the inner door slides open slowly to reveal General Sephiroth, looking dispassionate as ever.

"Good evening General" I say bowing respectfully. "Good evening" he says stiffly, without a trace of warmth. He closes the sliding door silently and sits down. He looks magnificent, his black uniform setting off the brilliant silver of his hair and his extraordinary eyes. In the small tea room he seems out of place: all black leather and buckles against the warm reed mats and paper screen walls. I smile politely and bow again. He watches me closely as I fill the iron water kettle and set it in the electric hearth between us.

"Did you arrange the goldenrod yourself" he asks

"Yes I did, General."

"It's an unusual choice. Most people consider it a weed."

"Some people might say I have strange tastes."

At this he lets out a low throaty chuckle. It is the first time I have ever heard him laugh.

"Is that so?" he asks. "I wonder how strange your tastes really are."

He stares at me and I immediately feel vulnerable.

"Do you know why you're here?" he says sharply.

I smile and tilt my head to the side. "To make the tea" I answer cluelessly, trying to keep things light.

"No. Not just to make me tea. I have another use for you." I feel a shiver roll down my spine as he gazes at me intently. "Come here." He says it with such authority that I don't dare to disobey. I get up and walk to him, my heart pounding. What could he possibly mean to do?

He holds out his hand, large and leather clad. "Come closer." I reach out to take his hand but he quickly grabs my wrist instead. I gasp in shock and try to free myself only to find that I cannot. His firm grip is impossible to escape from. He pulls me down quickly. Kneeling in front of him I am closer to Sephiroth than I ever have been. I can smell the leather of his uniform and the clean, green scent of his shampoo. "You will do exactly as I tell you."

"General, I'm sorry but-"

"Quiet."

"General, I can't-"

"You can and will" he says coldly. Unexpectedly he releases my wrist and I hop up hoping to escape only to have my ankle caught in his iron grasp. There is a deadly sneer on his face. "Did you forget about the water?" he asks mockingly. "Make the tea."

My heart is pounding and my breathing is erratic. His hand tightens around my ankle. Not enough to hurt but just enough to feel uncomfortable. He stares into my eyes, his expression full of irritation. "Make the tea." He releases my ankle. Not knowing what else to do, I robotically walk back and measure out the scoops of tea into the the brewing pot. With shaking hands I pour the boiling water over the leaves. Sephiroth and I wait for the tea to steep in silence. I keep my eyes fixed on the brewing pot, too afraid to look into his eyes.

I sit frozen in place. When I don't move to pour the tea he rises in exasperation and does it for me. "You're too incompetent" he sneers. "If you can't make the tea, I'll have to find another use for you."

He grabs the knot of my obi. I gasp and try to get away but before I can do much of anything, his black gloved hand is around my throat, squeezing. I claw at his hand and begin to hyperventilate while he sits and watches me, a slight malicious smile playing on his lips. "You'd prefer to die?"

"No" I whisper, tears forming in my eyes. He smiles, pleased with my answer. "Good" he says, releasing my neck and turing his attention to my obi once again. I close my eyes as I feel the knot loosen and hear the silk slide over itself. He jerks it out of the way in one quick, fluid motion.

He pauses to slide off his gloves. From the tight black leather emerge his snow white hands, impressively large. I can feel the callouses from using the Masamune on his otherwise smooth palms as he eases the kimono away from my shoulders.

Firmly, he grabs my arms and pushes me on to my back. With a surprising gentleness he lifts the fabric away from my chest, exposing my breasts. Slowly he cups each of my breasts his hands, lightly pinching my nipples. Waves of conflicting emotions run though me and I let out a soft moan of pleasure and helplessness.

Hearing my moan, he raises an eyebrow. "Strange tastes indeed. You actually enjoy this" he taunts. "I can't help it, General" I pant. His eyes widen in surprise, not expecting my answer. His breathing quickens and the look in his eyes becomes more intense.

His hands reach further down my body, tugging the kimono apart. It is held firmly in place at my waist by a narrow silk sash. I shudder in anticipation when he finally frees the fabric, feeling the cool air on the lower half of my body. Sephiroth pushes my knees up and apart with his enormous hands and runs them over my inner thighs, exposing me completely. I hear a sharp intake of breath from him followed quickly by "you whore." I squirm with shame and excitement, his strong hands pressing my legs wide apart.

I gasp as I feel his long, elegant fingers run along the edge of my folds. "You're dripping wet" he says, his calm voice becoming low with desire. His fingers rub back and forth over my entrance. "Are you ashamed of yourself?" I nod and bite my lip in distress which only serves to excite him more. "Tell me. Tell me how ashamed you are." I can barely speak but I manage to blurt out "I'm sorry!" as his fingers slide over my clit.

Hastily he slides two of his fingers inside of me; my back arches and I claw at the mat in an attempt to lie still. I can't believe he is inside of me, his fingers pushing deep, all the way to his knuckles. "That's not good enough. Tell me what a whore you are. Admit it." His eyes glitter expectantly. "I'm a whore" I repeat obediently, afraid to disappoint him. "Yes, yes you are" he says severely. "Nothing but a whore. Too inept to brew a cup of tea- absolutely worthless."

"I'm sorry" I beg. He smiles icily. "It's too late for that. You're my whore now. Please me this way and I may consider forgiving your prior incompetence" His fingers pump in and out mercilessly as his thumb presses on my clit. My hips rock in response and I can already feel my orgasm building.

He moves his free hand towards my face, cradling my cheek with his palm and running his thumb over my lips. Impulsively, I kiss his thumb. He brings his face close to mine. Looming over me, his silver hair forming a beautiful curtain.

His hand grips my hair tightly, as though he is worried that I may turn away. Slowly, he moves to kiss me with his perfectly formed lips as he buries his fingers inside me. I moan and part my lips slightly. I can feel his tongue entering my mouth. I open my eyes to find him staring at me as we kiss, a frighteningly intense look on his face. I try to pull away but my head is held fast in his steely grasp. My moans become louder and more insistent as I come closer to orgasm. Finally he ends the kiss, leaving me gasping for breath.

"General..." I moan. "General, I'm going to come." He grins wickedly. "Then beg me for your release" he commands. "Please" I whimper. "Beg me" he says loudly, his eyes half lidded with lust. "Convince me that you want it." I writhe in frustration and ecstasy. Suddenly, he is kissing me again and when I feel my body begin to tense and shake with pleasure my cries are muffled by his mouth.

Exhausted and panting, I lie on the floor. Sephiroth finally withdraws his fingers from me, and smells them deeply a faint smile playing on his face. Picking up a soft absorbent sheet of kaishi paper which had been tucked into the breast of my kimono for use in the tea ceremony, he wipes them off and places the paper in his coat pocket. He turns to me. I notice his enormous erection straining against the leather of his pants. "Now that you have been readied, I intend to take you fully."

I watch mesmerized as he unzips his pants and pulls out his generous length. I sit up as he begins to stroke himself, unable to hide my own desire for him. Suddenly, an irritating beep breaks the silence. "Code 12. Code 12." I am aghast. "You didn't turn off your phone?" I hear myself saying incredulously as he checks the screen. "It's an emergency code. It can't be turned off" he says, his lips thinning with rage. He presses a few buttons and hold the phone to his head. "Have one ready for me in 15 minutes on the top of HQ" he says coldly and calmly.

He turns to me, his face tight with fury. "On your back, whore." I comply, genuinely afraid. Anger is radiating off of him and I am terrified of incurring his displeasure. As I lay on my back, he sits astride me, knees on either side of my hips. He strokes himself quickly and firmly. A few drops of pre cum dribble onto my breasts. I watch as the velvety head of his penis disappears into his closed fist over and over. His breathing becomes increasingly rapid until finally he lets out a low moan and his hot sticky seamen splashes over my breasts. He groans in pleasure and closes his eyes. Then he takes a deep breath to steady himself and then stuffs himself back to his leather pants, still half hard.

Holding my face in both his hands, he tells me "When I get back from Wutai, I will take you properly." Then before I know it, he is gone.


End file.
